


The Joys of Parenting.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: When two people are meant to be together, sometimes they need a little push.





	The Joys of Parenting.

Agent Aaron Hotchner stood at his private office doorway looking down at Reid.

The boy was still here working, had been coming in extra early and staying late for days now.  
Hotch knew Spencer blamed himself for the outcome of the previous case, had decided that if he had worked longer or harder they would have succeeded in finding their perp quicker.  
Hotch had tried to talk to him, told him not to blame himself.  
When a case went badly each and every one of them had felt this way.   
Sometimes, unfortunately, they were just too late.  
Spencer had not been placated, he was working himself harder and harder.  
In a meeting this morning Reid had blown up at Garcia and had shouted and raged until Hotch had taken him to his office, talked him down.

He didn’t want to send Reid home. He worried about Reid being alone, but things could not go on like this.  
He was not the only one concerned, as he stood watching his team leave, Rossi looked up then nodded and climbed the stairs to Hotch’s office.

“You need to do something Aaron, the boy’s going to burn out.”  
“I know.” He frowned.  
“You’re the only one who he’ll take notice of. You have to get him to snap out of it.”  
“I know Dave, but I don’t think sending him home is the answer, he’ll just brood. I’ll think of something.”

Rossi said goodnight and Hotch stood looking down for a few minutes, then with a no time like the present look on his face he put on his jacket and picked up his gear.

“Reid, come on, time to go.”  
“No Hotch please just half an hour, I’ll not be long.”  
“Now, come on.”  
Spencer looked up at Hotch’s tone, he rarely spoke to anyone on the team so forcefully.   
He stood immediately and shut down his computer.  
Picking up his bag he followed Hotch to the elevator.  
“Sorry Hotch, I just wanted to finish up.”

Hotch was silent until they had driven out of the underground car park.  
Instead of taking the road to Reid’s house Hotch turned the opposite way and after a few minutes pulled up outside a bar.

“I feel like a beer and some ribs, how about you?”  
“What no…I mean…I could have stayed…done some work….”  
“Work is over for the day, when was the last time you had a beer… and some ribs..?”

Reid with a slightly baffled expression on his face struggled to answer.  
Hotch not waiting for a response led the way inside and placed their order.  
Reid out of his comfort zone was silent.  
When the food arrived Hotch tucked in with gusto, then began a long rambling tale of his grandfather’s recipe for marinade which made the meat moist and tender.

After a while Reid, realising he was hungry, ate and drank and after almost an hour Hotch could see him visibly relax.

Someone was playing a twangy guitar and a couple of women got up to dance.  
They were laughing and enjoying themselves so much Spencer broke into his first genuine smile for weeks.  
Hotch noticing, smiled to himself. First step, always difficult.

A couple of days later, while driving Reid home he collected Chinese take-out and they ate together.  
Reid still wanted to talk about work but Hotch managed to turn him onto other, safer, topics.  
They even sat and watched an episode of Reid’s favorite TV show and Hotch joined in as Reid pulled apart all the evidence and questioned the conclusions.  
Friday evening when he dropped Reid at home he spoke as Reid was leaving the car.  
“I’ll come collect you in the morning around nine, bring your hiking boots. I think we could do with some time in the outdoors.”

Reid used to following Hotch’s orders was ready and waiting at nine the next day.  
They drove for an hour then hiked a trail upwards, the air was fresh, clean.   
The only sounds the song of a bird or the rustle of the trees as the wind passed through.  
They reached the top and Hotch passed over some water and an energy bar.  
The walk had felt good to Hotch, he felt peaceful and serene as nature worked her magic.  
He studied Spencer’s face and was pleased to note that he too looked calm and relaxed.

Over the next couple of weeks, work permitting, Aaron spent time with Spencer.  
They ate out, mostly alone, but on one occasion when Rossi had mentioned a delicious Italian in his neighborhood the whole team visited and enjoyed an evening together.

At the weekend they walked.  
A long tiring trek through the hills or a dawdling walk through a park.  
One Sunday they found a small boating lake with happy children sailing boats as fond parents looked on.  
“I should bring Jack here. He would love to sail a boat.”

Reid was dismayed, worried he had been keeping Hotch away from his son. He began to apologise.  
“Sorry, sorry, you’ve been spending all this time with me, because you were worried, I understand, but I’ve taken you away from Jack, he must hate me.”

Hotch patted his arm. “Relax Spencer, it’s the holidays, Jack’s been visiting his grandparents. He’ll be back soon. We can bring him together, he loves boats.”

Spencer tossed and turned all that night, even reading a favorite book didn’t help.  
He had understood, almost from the beginning the reason for Hotch’s invitations.  
He knew his Boss was worried about him. He had been grateful to Hotch for not suspending him.  
Their time spent together had helped him so much.  
Lying awake, he realised how much Hotch meant to him, the hero-worship and admiration he had felt over the years had blossomed, this past month, into something far deeper. He loved … was in love with Hotch…. the thought brought with it a wave of despair.  
His boss was kind, thoughtful, the patience he had was wonderful.  
But that was all. He couldn’t love Spencer, not the way Spencer loved him. He had been married, he had a son.

Reid got up with a sense of determination. He was an adult. He would take control of his life.  
Stop relying on his boss. Try and distance himself from his feelings.  
His resolve wasn’t tested too severely for a few days.  
A difficult case used up all their time and energy. There was no room for personal feelings.

They worked late on the Friday and Reid was too grateful that the case was completed to argue with Hotch when he said he would give him a ride home.  
He scrambled out of the car almost dead on his feet and merely nodded when Hotch shouted after him.  
“Pick you up at ten thirty tomorrow.”

Jack was in the car when Hotch swung by in the morning and they stopped at a toy store to buy a sail-boat before continuing to the park.  
The day was a great success. Jack loved sailing his boat and enjoyed the attention of both adults as he chattered away.  
Spencer a fount of knowledge about almost everything impressed Jack by always being able to answer his questions. 

Hotch looked at them together, he had worried how Jack would feel about Spencer being with them but they had bonded instantly.  
Watching Reid sail the boat, filled with as much enjoyment as Jack, Hotch was pleased.   
There was no way he could be in a relationship with someone who his son didn’t like.   
He paused, thinking deeply, a relationship?  
Was this what it had turned into?  
Was this what he wanted?   
His heart knew that it was.  
Spending so much time with Spencer, passionate and enthusiastic about his whole life had turned the flicker of desire in Aaron into a raging inferno.  
He wanted Reid, but did Spencer feel the same?

Hotch had used his position to get Reid to relax, to take a break from work, to have some fun, but he could not use his position to seduce him.  
Determining to take his time, let fate decide, Hotch relaxed.   
“Who want’s ice-cream?”

A few weeks passed.  
Aaron wanting to spend time with Jack in the evening, brought Spencer to eat with them a couple of nights a week.  
At weekends they took Jack out.   
They walked, swam, ate ices, visited a dinosaur exhibit, which was Jack’s favorite.   
He bombarded both Spencer and his father with questions and was extremely impressed by how much Reid knew.

“Spence knows everything Dad. It’s a good thing he’s here.” 

Aaron grinned and nodded. “Yes I think that too.” He looked at Reid with a warm look in his eye and Reid blushed.

That evening after he been dropped off at home he went over every second of the day.  
He knew Hotch had been worried about him. That was why he had been dragging Reid out, to take him out of his head.  
To help him come to terms with what had happened.  
But Spencer had been back to his own self for weeks now and Hotch was still taking him out, welcoming him into his family.  
Perhaps Hotch had feelings too?  
Spencer fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

A few days later Reid heard Hotch telling Rossi all about Jack’s school sports day at the weekend.  
He was disappointed when Hotch didn’t mention it to him.  
Perhaps he had been imagining things.  
A phone call that evening put his fears to rest.

“Spence, It’s me, Jack, it’s my sports day on Saturday, will you come, I’d really like you too pleeeese?”  
“Yes of course, I’d love to come. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Great. Dad wants a word.”  
“Sorry I didn’t mention it Spencer, he wanted to ask you himself.”  
“That’s nice of him, I told him I’d love to come.”

They each stood with their cells in their hands, wanting to say so much more, but neither taking the plunge.

Fate looking down at them shook her head in despair. She would have to give them an almighty kick up the ass.

The sports day was fun, despite the fact that Jack had waited till they were all in the car before informing his father he was supposed to supply treats for the children and their parents.  
Hotch frowning had pulled into a market bought a big box of oranges and when they reached the car park had spent ten minutes cutting them into quarters with his pen-knife, while Reid grinned at him and Jack hopped about, pleading with him to hurry.

The children ran and skipped and jumped.  
Sack races, egg and spoon races. Everyone having fun and joining in.  
After each race the winner got a sash but all the competitors received badges so no-one was disappointed.  
The snacks were all laid out on long tables so people could help themselves.

Aaron spoke and nodded to a few of the parents he recognised and Spencer cheered Jack on to win the three-legged race.  
Afterwards Jack crossed to introduce his partner.  
“Hey, this is Rosie my friend, this is my Dad and this is…my…Spencer…”

Rosie did a twirl. “Hi, pleasedtomeetyou. Jack is my best friend, he’s great at running. Are you his other Dad? I have two Moms, they’re over there.”  
She pointed at two women waiving in her direction.” I’m going to ask if Jack can come to play.” She ran off.

Jack began to follow but then turned back.  
“Rosie has two Moms.” He looked at his father. “Does that mean I could have two Dads?

Hotch nodded, “Well yes I suppose….”

“Because Spencer could come and live with us, there’s loads of room, then he wouldn’t have to go home, he could be there all the time.”  
He turned to Reid. “You could share Dad’s bed, it’s way big for one person.” He turned again and raced after Rosie.

Spencer stunned, was frozen to the spot, but Aaron, a wide grin on his face, set off to follow Jack.

Hotch arranged with Rosie’s parents a time to pick up Jack and Reid managed to nod and smile as they made small-talk. He was still silent on the walk to the car and hadn’t found his voice on the journey to Aaron’s house. 

They went inside and Hotch passed him some water, he cleared his throat a couple of times and finally managed to force out…”Aaron….?”

Aaron looked at the young man, this man who had become so important to him, this man who, without even trying, had stolen his heart, what could he say…?  
“ The thought of sharing a bed with me so appalling it’s taken your breath away…..”

Spencer’s eyes flew wide open and he repeated.” Aaron…”

He didn’t have time to say another word. Instantly he was in Aaron’s arms being kissed as he had never been kissed before.  
Hotch’s hand was holding his head as his tongue teased open Spencer’s lips before plundering his mouth.

Aaron’s hand slid round Spencer’s waist pulling him close, wanting him closer still…kissing…kissing…clothes were in the way….buttons…zippers…too many…vest…shirts…too many layers…falling onto the couch in a tangle of limbs…Spencer toeing off his shoes…Aaron’s hand underneath his shirt…finally touching skin…slipping lower…tugging down slacks…finally….Aaron gripped Spencer’s already hard, leaking, length.

Spencer moaned with delight then groaned…  
“Stop.”  
Aaron nuzzling Spencer’s neck lifted his head. ”Stop?”

“No I mean, just, well, I haven’t….I don’t…em do…er…touch….myself….often….it’s been a long time…since I…..I just mean…I’m almost…..now….just with the kissing…I don’t want to disappoint…..” he buried his face in Hotch’s neck and blushed.

Hotch smiled, gripping a little tighter, running his thumb over the head, which was now twitching for release.  
He bent his head to catch Reid’s lips again.  
“Sweetheart, you could never disappoint me, and did you really think you were going to come only once?” he rubbed gently and kissed him again.  
“Come for me…now…”

A white fountain erupted from Reid, managing to shoot over Hotch’s shoulder.  
Hotch grinned and relaxed his hand as Reid continued to pulse.

He claimed Reid’s mouth again then lifted his hand and licked a couple of his fingers. He ran his tongue over Reid’s lips…”Taste yourself…you are beautiful…” 

Reid sucked greedily on Hotch's tongue then Hotch kissed him again more gently.

Reid struggling with sensual overload felt his eyes prickle, this was Hotch…Aaron….touching him…kissing him….making love….his heart pounded in his chest.

Hotch stroked his cheek, kissed his forehead, held him close for a few moments then moved to stand up.

“Let’s go into the bedroom? If you’re ready? I won’t push you, I’ve been thinking about this for weeks but I understand if it’s come as a surprise.”

Reid stood and held out his hand. “I’m ready.”

He was calmer in the bedroom, now he knew Aaron wanted him too, had been thinking about him too.

He shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and pulled Aaron in for a kiss before they sank onto the bed.  
His fingers danced over Aaron’s shoulders and chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath the skin.

Hotch was trying to reign himself in, slow everything down, keep control, make everything perfect.  
Passion was surging through him, wanting to claim Reid, take him, fuck him hard and fast.  
He had never wanted anyone more.

He waited till he was in command of his feeling then began slowly, kissing and caressing, touching and teasing, talking all the time.  
“I’ve thought about making you come so many times, with my hand, with my fingers, with my tongue. Then when you feel as if you can’t come any more I want to slide inside you, fill you up, and make you shout with delight…”

The words, together with the soft touches, the kisses, the way Aaron described what he was doing, sent Reid almost delirious with desire.

Hotch kissed his neck, licked his armpits, bit his nipples, ran his tongue over his belly, took Reid into his mouth as his hard length threatened to explode again.

“Not yet sweetheart, soon I promise, but not yet.”  
Reid gripped the bottom of his shaft, forcing himself to slow down.

Pressure mounted again as Hotch rolled him over and turned his attention to Spencer’s back.  
The soft nape of his neck, the sharp angles of his shoulder- blades, the long, pure, run of his spine, then those cheeks, like a perfect split peach.  
Hotch’s eyes feasted on those cheeks, his fingers massaged each one before parting them gently, his mouth watered at the sight and his tongue was drawn to the tight circle hidden between.

Nothing was going to stop Spencer coming now.  
Hotch’s fingers working their magic, stroking, kneading, parting, then Hotch’s tongue breaching that tight rim.  
Hotch’s tongue inside him, Spencer unloaded with a moan.

Aaron gripped his own hard-on, fuck, he was almost coming himself, without being touched.  
He slicked up two fingers and began to prepare Reid.  
“Sweetheart, I really need you now, if you don’t want…if you’re not ready…”

Reid pushed back onto Hotch’s fingers. Breathless he managed to puff out, “I’m ready, I’m ready…oh please…just…”

“Turn over.”

“No, please…I want…”

“Yes, but I’d like to see your face. I want you to know it’s me.”

They kept eye-contact all way through, Hotch moving slower and more carefully than his body craved.   
He kept up a slow and steady rhythm until Spencer was comfortable.  
Reid seeing the supressed passion and desire in his lover’s eyes wondered what it would take to see the real Aaron.

“More.” He murmured.  
Aaron’s eyes flashed and he moved a little harder, a little quicker.

Spencer’s lips twitched into a smile. “More.”  
Aaron’s lips mirrored Spencer’s, smiles widening as Hotch gave in to his feelings.

“Harder.”

For the first time ever Spencer was enjoying sex.  
Enjoying someone touching him, enjoying someone kissing him.  
Delighting in the fact that this was Hotch…Aaron….the man he loved…making him feel…so good…so good…

He sucked Aaron’s tongue, his fingers, his neck.  
He looked into Aaron’s eyes, licked his lips, wondering how far he could go….  
A twinkle of mischief lit his eyes.  
“Come on Aaron, harder, is that all you’ve got?”

Electricity surged through Hotch powering his strokes, until he was slamming into Reid, bouncing them both off the bed.

He was panting, needing to come but wanting this to go on forever.  
He dipped his head to claim Spencer’s lips once more.  
“Can you come again…with me…now…”

Afterwards they lay snuggled together. Spencer drowsy, satiated. Aaron energised and exhilarated.  
He held Spencer close, gently stroking his cheek as his eyes fluttered closed.

The alarm on his cell made them both jump.

“Time to collect Jack, the joys of parenthood. Do you think you’re ready for that?”

“Maybe. Do I get to sleep in your bed? Because it wasn’t so bad.” Spencer smiled.

Hotch laughed and kissed him, pulling him up from the bed.  
“Not bad! Note to self, must try harder next time.”

“Next time sounds good to me.”


End file.
